Banish Her to the Shadow Realm!
by crashbombs
Summary: Raffina has been a jerk to Klug for almost all the years he's been at Primp Magic School, but what would she do if he were to summon a great force that would change her mind forever? Crack fic, has adult language, and of course semi ooc... I think. im so mad i actually put effort into this aaaAaA


_Riiiing!_ The school bell ranged in the early morning hours to call the students of Primp Magic School into the building. As everyone was heading towards the door, a purple dressed student was far ahead of the others and was only a corner away from the hall his first class was in.

"Oh boy! I'm so excited for today's lessons!" He said, sounding cheerful and genuinely nicer than he would in a normal conversation. He was close to his classroom until a girl who was slightly taller than him blocked the way. The girl had an orange-palette colored clothes and pink, curly hair with the school's emblem as a hair clip. It was Raffina!

"And where are you going, Mr. Goody Two-Shoes?" She prodded her finger at the boy's chest, sounding threatening and looking all high and mighty.

"First of all, my name is Klug. Second of all, I'm going to my classroom. Last of all, can you please get out of my way? I have very important things to learn today." Klug tried to stay relaxed and reserved but just the sight of his bully made him want to supplex her into a pile of Puyos.

"Like if I, the Great Raffina, would listen to a nerdy lowlife like you! Ohohoho~!" She brought the back of her hand close to her mouth to finish that signature laughter of hers. She even trademarked it as Raffina's Laugh™! It always made Klug wonder why she finds enjoyment out of tormenting him, he barely remembers the days she didn't treat him like some trash on the side of the road. "What's this you have there...?" She quickly grabbed Klug's spell book that he was holding.

"What are you...! G-Give that back right now!" Klug tried to snatch back his book but Raffina was fast to react and raised it up in the air where he could not reach. Klug did not want to look like a fool and try to jump up and grab it, even if there was no one in the halls. It would only fuel his bully's enjoyment and make Raffina continue on with her abuse.

"What's wrong Four Eyes? Too short? It's just sad that a BOY can be so short at this age, it's funny even! Well, to me of course. Ohoho~!" There she goes with her cruel jokes again. It's every time this happens that makes Klug has this feeling burning inside him, a feeling of angeryness and sadness. He's had enough.

Klug slightly backed up and brought an item from behind his back. It was... Ms. Accord's cane! Klug got into a battle stance and aimed the cane at Raffina. "Don't fuck with me!" Klug started spinning the cane as well as changing his posture, he was one with the cane! "I have the power of God and Anime on my side!" He stated as he continued to do his crazy movements, almost like he's channeling all his energy into this cane that he somehow got (or stolen) from Ms. Accord without her knowing. With the final move, he had his left hand aiming at Raffina while the other hand was holding the cane, that was also pointing at the girl. Klug let out a war cry as a magic aura started surrounding him, the ground was shaking and the sky got darker so fast!

"H-Huh!? What's happening...!" Raffina tried to keep her balance but was failing miserably considering the floor was shaking immensely. She hasn't felt real fear in what felt like years, she didn't take Klug's magical powers for granted but just by this experience, her opinions about the boy might as well change. Suddenly, a portal opened up behind her. It was inhaling everything that was near it, Raffina was in total shock because she was the closest to it. "H-Here!" She tossed Klug's spell book at him and he caught it with ease. "Please stop whatever you're doing! Oh my god Klug, please!?" She was almost slipping from her grip on the lockers, she looked like she was close to tears. Klug, who looked totally calm and unaffected by the black hole-like portal he created walked towards the girl and placed his hand over hers. He got close to her ear and whispered:

"Long live the king." He said in an almost monotone voice, it was the most sinister he's ever sounded in his life. With that, he lifted her fingers off of the locker and she was quickly sucked up by the portal, only letting out a partial scream before she was completely inside the portal. After she was defeated, the portal closed just as quickly as it came. Klug adjusted his bow tie with a smug look on his face, he has finally stood up to his bully. A hand was placed on Klug's shoulder, making him jump a little and turned around to see who it was.

"Taking my cane again?" The tall woman with long, purple hair and a cat by her arms said to the student. She took her cane back and whacked Klug on his head with it.

"Ouchie...! S-Sorry Ms. Accord!" The boy was fast to apologize to his peer, she was his favorite teacher after all.

" _Sorry_ my ass, Klug. Get yours in class right now." She demanded.

"You will pay for your crimes Klug, nya!" Popoi the cat added. Klug hurried to class in a slightly worried state. Did Ms. Accord saw the whole thing with the portal? Is she going to to tell on Klug to the police? Worst case scenario: His grade will drop from an A+ to an A!? Oh the horror!


End file.
